


Unlimited desire

by LuoDuoLv



Category: Devil May Cry, dmc
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuoDuoLv/pseuds/LuoDuoLv





	1. 有钱人先得一分

1.有钱人先得一分  
“你搞到钱了？小子？”  
黑色街道里的人影点点头，任由粗重喘息飘进夜里。发问者收好厚厚的旧信封，压低帽檐准备离去，却被来人揪住衣角，那人将脖子里的什么金属物件晃得哗啦直响。  
“你他妈是哑巴了吗？托尼!别告诉我你玩过火被那群杂*种捅坏了喉咙...”  
“我累死了，老布鲁托，今晚干了两架。”  
一张年轻的脸出现在路灯下，耳垂上的红色耳钉被褐色血迹盖住，他声线喑哑却不耽误抱怨，痞笑着比划了个数字。  
“不知死活的臭小子！”  
老布鲁托给他头上狠狠来了一下，这才瞧见坏小子满身血迹浸坏了大衣，刚开裂的伤口又淌出血液。他愣了下，嘴里骂着，拽开托尼领口，动作小了许多。一个黑色的高级皮质项圈服帖套在托尼脖子上，前端垂下的金属链子让他装进胸口。  
“能搞掉吗?出了这条街追踪器就又开始工作了。”老头子摆弄两下又揍他一拳“你他妈是疯了吗？！没事招惹金融街的人干什么？”“就挣个外快，谁知道那变*态就直接给人上环啊，老子长得帅也不能这么搞啊，幸亏我跑的快，只有个项圈你知足吧。”  
托尼想象了下自己老二被个糟老头子敲敲打打的场景，一阵恶寒。他真的栽了，托尼，不，但丁的好相貌为他顺钱包的工作作出了杰出贡献，他喜欢妞儿，他爱死妞儿了，床上的，柜台上的都喜欢。相处久了，他便了解到一些能吸引到“客人”的技巧，嘿，男人和女人的钱包可没什么两样，钞票又没性别。他是手脚不太干净，但绝没卖*身的毛病。  
作为普通混混，每天拼死拼活才能过活，运气好钓上大鱼，这一个月就有了着落；但是作为拥有特殊血统的混混，有钱还远远不够，是的，他娘的还出现了超能力，老天爷从未想让他好过，一次濒死后的变异（恶魔化），把他拽进另一个世界，好极了，现在连非人类都要追着干他。  
“布鲁托，再帮我想想办法，我再撑几天，实在不成就给我个痛快的。”他虽然烂命一条无牵无挂，但也绝不想受这种折腾。  
“少给我扯这些，你小子还欠着一屁*股账呢！”但丁甩甩手，带好兜帽挡了项圈，溜进潘妮的“糖果店”，几个眼尖的妞儿几步围上来。  
“托尼？稀客呀！你今天玩得挺野啊~要甜品阵痛吗？还是要我帮你放松下?”有人不怀好意的顺着他的胸肌用手指绕上项圈上的金属链子，试探着触碰金属名牌上的字样“谁这么大本事把这条街最辣的男人给拴住了？”  
“给你们妈咪说一声，给我点止痛和兴奋剂。你知道我不喜欢甜食~”放屁，他爱死甜食了，特别是那娘兮兮的草莓圣代。他拽下那只手，给贴上来的金发妞儿乳*沟里塞了几张钞票，给屁*股上不重不轻捏了下，那双磨蹭着他阴*囊的高跟鞋终于离开裆*部。  
但丁已无力调笑应付，靠上扇门便重重倒进去，他磕在桌角上，烟灰缸里的灰掺上血淌进眼睛，意识开始模糊，他有些错乱，一地的血像极了梦里的红地毯。  
这个出血量不妙啊..这次绝对要完蛋了。呼吸扯着碎裂的肋骨一点点钻进肺里，他不敢再动，全身痛楚潮水般涌起。   
“v,好痛啊，哥哥，我额角痛....”,但丁用孩童般的口吻梦呓着，记忆中那只冰凉可靠的手好似又抚上他血迹斑斑的额头。


	2. .过于闪耀的踪迹

2.过于闪耀的踪迹  
“维吉尔，今年地域收入的数值偏差有点大啊。”清洁刀鞘的手顿了下，银发男人的眼睛终于停在女孩身上。  
“你什么时候兼任我的公司秘书了，凯特。如果基地里有窃听，刚才的信息传出去会很麻烦的。”维吉尔检查橡胶手套的缺口，迅速换上新的一双。  
“我认为这事不同寻常，说不定和恶魔有关。”  
“恶魔？那肯定也和我弟弟有关，说下去。”维吉尔的脸色瞬间冷了，  
“西南方向金融街的汉堡店爆发了袭击，破坏之大肯定不是人类所为，第二天附近的汽车旅馆，下水道，精神病院，甚至宠物收容所都受到同样程度的破坏。这几家商店都无关联。还有，异常袭击一靠近死街边境就在没动静了”  
“宠物店？”  
凯特顿了下，思考着措辞“富人金融街的妓*院，里面的人带着项圈或者其他用于标记的东西，他们属于个人。不过大部分人口来自拐卖或地下交易。”  
“这种原始又肮脏的爱好还在流行吗...”维吉尔的语气带着嘲讽，一张俊脸冷的结冰“受袭击的场所是宠物有可能经过的地方，恶趣味的猪*猡和地狱的垃圾在找同一个人，这事可有意思了，给我坐标然后继续调查吧。”  
“维吉尔，要阻止破坏的话我也同行吧。”  
“不必了，基地的事还得你费心几天，公司那边给艾德打个电话。”维吉尔提上早就收拾好的箱子，挑了辆吉普上车换好行头。  
这是第几次了?该去的，不该去的地方，他都找过了。恶魔还在追踪他，现在连人类也敢欺辱他孤零零的弟弟，他该早点去找的，把那群给但丁身上留下伤痕的渣滓们生吞活剥。  
情况糟到了极点，一个死亡可能性的数值在维吉尔脑子里成倍增长，随后清零。但丁必须活着，为他活着，否则他一无所有。维吉尔头脑里飞速计算，十几年了，只要和但丁有关，他就必须把几乎为零渺茫当成必然。  
“我快受够陪人类玩愚蠢的游戏了。”维吉尔松了手，方向盘被他握出裂痕。  
一只带翅膀的魔物飞进灵薄狱里的金融大厦，它爬上莉莉丝褪下的皮囊，跪伏在女人耳边咕噜着。“宝贝儿~蒙德斯会很开心的，魔界的镣铐已经拴住了那婊*子养的，把他的头带回来，其他的部分随你们开心吧~”“魔帝正招待他商业的朋友呢，我们招待好地狱的朋友就好~~”  
夜幕里，几辆车远远跟在维吉尔后面，成群的恶魔迁徙般飞进死街深处。  



	3. .祝贺囚徒的诞生

3.祝贺囚徒的诞生  
但丁是被呛醒的，他拼命从装满水的浴缸里爬出来，跪趴在地上咳嗽，颈部那条该死的金属链子卡进排水口，颇有几分谋杀他的意思。好容易才平静下来顺了气，但丁才发现他一身见骨伤竟然好全了。“靠！我这到底死了没？！”他甩着头，像只被打湿毛的小狗。  
“操他的！”他脱下湿透的大衣狠狠摆弄着那皮质的物件，这玩意不痛不痒的侮辱着他，好像他是个给点银子就能随便让人干的婊子。兴奋剂的药效快过了，但丁又给自己来了一针，睡眠容易把他拖到地狱去，恶魔可比地下街的渣滓们难搞多了。  
太阳照得他头昏脑涨，加上眼底的青黑让他颇像个嗑嗨了的瘾君子，路上收拾了几个动手动脚的混混，全身散架般酸痛。  
他终于晃晃悠悠的回到了小巷尽头的汽修店，一辆破旧的拖车门口有个高大的黑人瞪着他。“终于穷到把自己卖了吗，托尼。”  
巷子深处闪过几个人影，热辣的目光扫上但丁的屁股和他脖子。“之前想搞我的那个，老二还钉在他家餐桌上呢！！”但丁摩挲着叛逆剑柄“注意你的眼神，否则我就用那群垃圾的眼珠喂饱你。”  
  
他推开围上来的人群，一屁股坐在汽修店门口，赌气似的拖着长音喊“老东西！还活着就赶紧出来办事！！”“靠，疯子来了！！”混混们听到店里的脚步声，便消失了，只有那个高个子还盯着他。  
  
“看你干的好事，麻烦事怎么总让你碰上，我就破例用这宝贝试试吧。”出来个胡子拉碴的老头，扎着可笑的小辫子，右手托着他的“宝贝儿”一把用到掉漆的电锯。  
  
“靠！你确定你不是公报私仇？！要是你阴我我就把你也带走，老家伙！！”但丁一梗脖子，一副视死如归的样子，那老头也不含糊，拉两下电锯准准砍在项圈上，皮革开裂，火星四溅。皮革下包着的乌黑金属完好无损。  
老头累的捶腰，一把揪起但丁“你到底惹上谁了？！老子给那么多宠物去环都没见过这种货，给我说清楚！！你就非得把自己搞死才甘心是不是！！！”  
这回但丁愣住了，这疯子真急了，搞得他也慌起来“你不是说，你的家伙都是找什么女巫交易过的吗？诅咒或者魔法都能应付。你吹牛啊！”魔法，呵呵，他正对着从前的笑料愁眉苦脸呢，多么讽刺。  
“谁吹牛？！你小子是给人下药了是吧？！你是长得不错，但也不值得人家用这么高档货啊！！”  
“靠，我又不是基佬，不好那口好吗！”  
但丁拽着项圈，感受到轻微共鸣，他对此毫无头绪，心中却泛起一丝厌恶。这应该是来自另一个世界的东西，那个地狱里有东西在找他，可他对那个畸形的世界一无所知。那些带翅膀的怪物对他越来越频繁的骚扰可能和他颈部的物件有关。  
“我是真没招了，有什么事情说出来，我尽可能的帮你吧，小混蛋。”老头久违的咬上一支烟，给但丁嘴里也塞了一根。  
“我就想偷个钱包，让手头宽松些，我在金融街偏僻地方盯上个阔佬，我还没下手人家先看上我了，两下把我拖到车里，刚脱裤子就把着玩意套上来了。”但丁把手指垫在金属锋利的边缘，颈部的皮肤已磨出血迹。这失足少女般的情节惹得老头气极反笑  
“要不你就卖次屁股，先商量着把宠物圈给弄下来，凭你的身手脱身应该不成问题吧?”  
“算了吧，要真是上一次就ok的事还犯得着这么大费周章。”  
“你现在可是要彻底烂在这条臭水沟里了，这东西肯定带追踪。”老者揉着但丁毛茸茸的脑袋。  
“我无所谓，反正一直都是这么过来的。”混小子说的云淡风轻。  
“没有其他人知道你的真名吧？”  
“没”  
“行啦，有情况再说。你休息去吧。”  
他真的累坏了，憋着一肚子心事，才活了几年，竟连自己是人是鬼都分不清了。  
“对了”但丁捂着突然开始酸痛的太阳穴发问：“老头子，我是不是有个哥哥？”  
“你小子睡糊涂了？”  
“啊，你就当我睡糊涂了吧。”但丁吐吐舌头罕见的扭捏失落起来。  
他哪里也去不了了，还在凭空期待什么呢。


	4. 与梦中情人的意外交会

4.与梦中情人的意外交会  
“但丁”有人在喊他，他握住那只骨节分明的手，对上来人的眼睛，那里漆黑一片，黑色纹路顺着石膏般苍白的脸蔓延到两鬓。“操！”他甩开手，乳白色的液体很快感染了整条手臂，他的叛逆不见了，但丁只能狼狈而逃，无助的像是小时候。  
“跑远点，但丁，让这一切更有趣点。”那人用一把细长的刀把他钉在墙上，他的伤口里也溢出乳白的液体流过胸口，胯下，消失在大腿内侧，血腥味开始变得色气起来。  
苍白的怪物下流的舔唇，啃咬着但丁的颈部，双手一路摸索着，解开他的裤子，顺着血液流向探进后穴“操！给我出去！我他妈对男人没兴趣！”但丁猛地挣扎起来奈何对方一只手就把他几乎摁进墙里“嘘，当个乖孩子，我还想对你温柔点。”  
那人用手圈了个环在但丁阴茎上猛地收紧下，无声警告着“唔！”一股恐惧顺着尾椎爬上来，他想起了好多画面，孤儿院扣在手腕上的束缚；佣兵队惩罚的皮绳子；局子里冰凉的铐子，都曾像这只手一样，紧紧锁住他，想把他勒死在这世上。  
“别，放开！”他的声音突然变了调。“看吧，你放纵惯了，缺少管教。”那手极有技巧的揉搓着，牵扯出一串变调的呻吟“哈，滚，滚开！”他快去了，速度快的丢人，但丁睫毛颤抖着，腰部开始扭动，攀上高潮的瞬间，有个温热柔软的物体钻进他的马眼，阻断了他的射精。  
“啊啊！操，操你的！！”那人轻笑的鼻息喷在他乳头上，腰窝印出男人坏笑的弧度。后穴里含着的手指若有若无的蹭过前列腺。  
但丁眼前一片空白，嘴半张着，却发不出声音，嘴角被亲的亮晶晶的，嘴唇红肿，早就重获自由的双手，软趴趴勾着男人的脖子。“这不是很享受嘛，沉溺其中吧，然后总有一天，你会学会请求的。”“随时可以来找我，但-丁....”  
  
但丁从汗湿的床单上惊醒，腹部黏黏的，当项圈铁链滑过乳头时，他又硬了，他想起男人温热的吐息。一头扎进浴室，让凉水把他浇了个透，好极了，现在他的小兄弟像个被霜打坏的豆荚。  
“老子不喜欢男人，也不是受虐狂。”他恨恨的锤着墙。忽然透过拖车薄薄的铁皮隐约传来吵闹声，有一个熟悉又陌生的声音“请问最近周围是否有事件发生？或者超自然现象？”  
但丁偷偷打开车门，一个陌生的巡警被混混围上了，几个人开始嬉皮笑脸的推搡他，不时爆出几句下流话。但丁抱怨几句披了件风衣，他从不多管闲事，这条街上的人可都不怎么干净。转身间“咔嚓”一声，那男人单手捏断了一个壮汉的脖子，空气瞬间凝固起来。  
“最后一个问题，别再挑战我的耐心，你们是否认识一个叫但丁的人。”几缕银发从帽子里掉出来，冷硬的侧脸和梦里的如出一辙，那把捅穿过他的细长刀子让他像手杖似的拄着。  
“我们真的不知道！！饶了我们！！”“手下留情！我们兄弟绝无虚言！”男人依旧利落的结果着性命。靠，见了鬼！刚刚在梦里想上他的男人，现在要来杀他了！！但丁暗骂，白象牙刚瞄上对方心脏，便有个小混混尖叫起来。  
“托尼，好哥们，救命！！救我.....”银发男人侧身躲过但丁子弹，杀气腾腾看向这边，冰冷的目光刺的但丁腿软。 “好吧帅哥，我就陪你玩玩好了。”  
但丁舔掉唇尖上的汗珠，他死死盯住银发男人危险的武器，错过他脸上闪过的许多东西，就连那肉眼可见的惊喜也没捕捉到分毫。  
“见过恶魔么?”  
“你不就是吗？！”  
但丁闪到男人面前，剑尖直至命门，男人没有拔刀的意思，竟用剑鞘和他打的不分胜负。  
“真难搞啊”但丁把白象牙别进臀缝，叛逆绕了几个花扛在肩上，脑子飞速转着，他可不在状态，还是走为上策。   
“我们这片的确没叫但丁的，你再去别处问问嘛！北街上的吉普赛人消息很灵的。”银发男人瞥过但丁颈部时怔住了，傲慢的冷笑收敛些，摆出一副若有所思的样子，唇缝紧绷。  
“托尼是吗...你隶属于谁？作为宠物出现在这里会不会太凑巧了点？”  
“靠！别用那个恶心的称呼叫我，老子无论生死都是这烂街上的人！！”他被彻底惹火，叛逆带着他满肚子怨气擦过男人肋骨，男人却不知痛似的反手卸了但丁肩膀。  
但丁红着眼翻过身，却见男人丢了警帽，一头银发依旧整整齐齐，心里窝火，这挨得近些，看见男人肋骨处只是破了衣服，皮肉都没伤到。震惊之余，银发男人坐在但丁腰窝上，制服他乱动的手，那冰凉的薄唇几乎贴在但丁耳廓“嘘，当个乖孩子。”  
但丁觉得脑袋嗡了一声，全身凉透，脸色白的难看。带着高档古龙香水的手指摸上那乌黑的金属项圈“这是魔界的东西，说到这一步你不必再演戏了吧，但丁。”  
他的大脑终于开始重新运转“我不是但丁，你到底是谁？来这的目的？”银发男人轻叹，他们距离太近，逐渐散去的敌意，让但丁身上廉价肥皂的味道愈发浓郁，但丁有些不自在，清下嗓子“你稍微和我保持下距离，你身上的味快熏得我兄弟站起来了。”  
男人没理睬他，自顾自说道“魔界如此大费周章追捕的对象，想必也不是凡人，我可以解决你的麻烦，但条件是，你也得帮我，还是说死在这里更合你的心意？”那手蛇一样缠上但丁喉结。“行了，行了，成交。”混小子嘴上服软，心里脏话没停。  
他一打挺坐起来揉肩膀，从衣服后口袋摸出个口香糖，鼓着腮帮吹泡泡，那男人盯得他发毛，但丁也只能瞪圆眼睛瞅回去，刚要张嘴问，银发男人抢先解释，语气温软许多“我叫维吉尔，我一直在找我弟弟。”  
男人，不，维吉尔，漂亮的蓝灰色眼睛直直看进但丁灵魂深处，没有在名为托尼的伪装上停留一秒，他一开始就认出他了，他好像早就认识他了。  
但丁傻傻愣着，那个粉色的泡泡糖吹啊吹，在盖住他微微翘起的嘴角时，啪的幻灭了。


	5. 犹豫并试探着前进

5.犹豫并试探着前进  
但丁跟着维吉尔走到死街边上，突然停下了。  
“我出不了这条街，只有这里超出追踪器的范围。”但丁有些郁闷，一脚踢飞一颗石子。  
“那我们就先解决这件事。”维吉尔抬眼看着他，那把细长的刀已然出鞘。  
“等下，哥们，我们的关系还没好到能互砍对方脖子的地步，我的意思是...你认真的？就没有其他更文明可靠的解决方式?先是电锯然后是武士刀？”还没等但丁抱怨完。那项圈连着周围空间断成两截，那刀又收回去。   
“靠！你有什么毛病？！”  
“不用谢。”  
“谁谢你了？！你看我头发都让你砍秃了一块!!!”  
“上车。”一辆自动驾驶的保时捷停在两人面前，维吉尔那双眼睛又看过来了。但丁的骂词噎在嗓子里，只能悻悻扳几下车门，车门却无反应，他索性一弯腰从开着窗户里翻进去。  
“我还没开锁，你可以等等的。”银发男人无奈中藏着笑意。但丁起身坐好吐吐舌头，偷看着维吉尔的脸色“你看，我连你这土豪车的门都不会开，就凭这个我都不是你弟弟。”

维吉尔揉揉他一头乱毛，不做声了，他闻到了地狱的腐臭，转头看到天边扇着翅膀的黑点。他开启自动驾驶，坐在车顶用武士刀切割出十字，一只魔物俯冲下来撕咬维吉尔的脖子，维吉尔一手撑起身体，借力用手肘砸烂怪物脑袋，软趴趴的身体滚着挂在车前盖上。  
但丁打空了子弹，那腥臭的血给维吉尔的车换了个色，车子开进黑色虚空后空间裂痕悄然愈合。长翅膀的恶魔贴着地面飞行，还在执着的四处搜索，最后只能带上损毁的项圈回去复命。  
“哇哦，这可真方便。”但丁抹掉满脸血迹，伸手触碰虚空，却被维吉尔扣着手指抓回来。  
“你又干嘛？”  
“你该叫我哥哥。”  
“拜托，饶了我行吗，你帮我拿掉那个鬼东西我的确很感谢你，如果你真希望我这种混蛋当你弟弟的话，我可以陪你演上一两个星期，当然，免费的。”  
他依旧警惕的像只被人攥住的松鼠，维吉尔暗笑，他忐忑不安的心早在见到他的那刻就放下了，证据充分，血脉共鸣，小家伙不明白，他维吉尔缜密的调查从不是无用之功，抢在孟德斯之前救下他几乎用光自己一生的运气。  
维吉尔的手爬上但丁胸口，对方躲闪着目光屏气，嘴唇咬得紧紧的，一副宁死不屈的模样。不用看都知道，那背在身后的手一定又在摸索着车门开关，伺机逃跑。  
“你总是这样顶着张无辜的脸骗人吗？”维吉尔修长的手指终于从但丁风衣的内侧口袋里勾出一个坠子，光滑耀眼的红宝石在黑暗里灼灼生辉。这是母亲给的护身符，他从不离身，这两天因为和颈部的铁圈生气，护身符才暂时搁下。  
“你怎么知道的....还给我！！”但丁扔掉枪去抢。  
维吉尔低头取下自己放进里衣的蓝宝石坠子，“看清了吗？弟弟？”两个坠子随着车的晃动碰的叮叮响。  
一时间，维吉尔的味道，恶魔尸体的味道熏得但丁不知所措。他有个哥哥？还他妈和昨天在梦里干他的长着同一张脸。天啊....但丁有些绝望的揉捏太阳穴。  
“这他妈的是骗人的吧....”  
“不，这是真的。”  
“真是够了...”  
“但丁你要接受现实。”  
“我接受个毛线球球。”  
沉默持续了会，维吉尔又开口了“.......但丁”  
“天啊，维吉尔，你就不能闭上嘴让我缓缓吗！”  
“....”  
“但丁”  
“闭嘴！！”  
“要下车了。”


	6. 血液般炽热的亲情到来

6.血液般炽热的亲情到来  
他们终于驶出虚空，但丁下车活动僵硬的手臂，几步跟上维吉尔跳出空间裂口。他落在光滑如镜的瓷砖上，到了维吉尔的住所，屋里陈设诠释着低调奢华。他吹了个口哨，小心提起风衣下摆，努力不让恶魔们的遗物滴在昂贵的地板上。  
“这里很安全，放松点，但丁。”  
“认真的？看到这个坏的椅子扶手了吗？你就是把我卖了我都赔不起。”但丁比划个赔钱的手势，惹的维吉尔愈发温柔地看他，但丁有些不好意思，耳尖发烫，不等他移开视线，便被维吉尔紧紧拥在怀里。  
太糟了，他身上的恶魔血蹭上维吉尔的衬衣，他从自己老哥做工精细的胸针，看到镶钻的腕表直到完美对称的鞋带，几乎开始为自己身上刺鼻的气味自卑，他犯了老毛病，开始估计他老哥身上宝贝们的价值，终于，维吉尔出声打断了他。  
“我7岁那年就开始找你了，但丁。在我的梦里你总是受伤，有时候你甚至死掉了。我曾经发誓说不会让你的死亡成为现实的，今天我终于做到了。”  
“嘿，维吉尔....我，说实话吧，先不说血缘什么的，我就是个死街的混混，和你并不是一个世界的人...”  
“不，你还不明白，我们的世界就只剩下我们两个了，先去洗个澡休息下吧，这样我们能聊久一点。”  
但丁坐进浴缸，热水携着困倦漫过胸口，久违的温度和安全感令但丁迷茫，今天发生的一切他都毫无真实感，他对这个叫维吉尔的男人提不起敌意和戒心，这种反常让他疑惑并隐隐不安。  
算了，他孑然一身，又有什么好怕的。但丁歪头照镜子，他喉结下方骇人的淤血还没痊愈，皮肤浮肿。  
这里的熏香搞得他昏昏沉沉“维吉尔？”他软软地喊了一声，从浴室探出头，维吉尔好像出去了“这家伙真放心我一个人呆着啊，就不怕我抢了就跑吗....”  
他的衣服不见了，门把上只挂着一条厚厚的毛巾。但丁顶着毛巾，蹲下靠着门边的脏衣篓 身上滴着水，脑袋一点一点的睡了过去。  
维吉尔下楼采购了几套衣物，都是按但丁的风格买的，还顺便预定了晚餐，一回家便看见自家弟弟坐在墙角睡着了。“但丁 ？？”小家伙睡熟了。维吉尔给他擦干头发套上睡衣，塞进被子里，对方还颇为不满的哼哼唧唧。  
“你几天没睡过了？”  
“别吵啦...睡觉容易掉进地狱里...我也不想啊”  
“你是说灵薄狱”  
“嗯？”但丁眯着眼爬起来，“你听上去了解颇深啊，那个该死的项圈也是，地狱也是。”  
维吉尔愈发觉得自家弟弟耍小聪明的样子十分可爱“你不用试探什么，直接问我就好。”  
“就是，嗯，你总得给我解释解释，我不能一脸懵逼的让恶魔婊子们追杀，还有我有个哥哥这件事又是怎么冒出来的？”  
但丁拄着头，趴在床上抖腿已经做好听长篇故事的准备，事实上维吉尔并没有说很久，信息量却大的惊人。  
“我们的老妈，是被那个叫孟德斯的混蛋杀掉的对吧？”  
“是的，现在我在着手杀掉他，但首先要解决安德鲁。”  
“那是谁？我来帮你好了。”  
维吉尔打开电脑，调出张照片，但丁腾的从床上弹起来“靠！那项圈就是这个变态弄的！！”  
“看来没错了，这只是点私事，但丁，我来就好。恶魔还在找你，这里也不宜久留，我带你去我们的基地，有个叫凯特的灵媒可以帮你。这次还是坐我的车。”维吉尔把采购的衣服放在床边，轻咳着提醒。  
“呃”但丁这才发现自己还光着屁股，他几下套上，还没来得及开溜维吉尔又揪住他“你怎么不穿内裤？”“我不习惯穿那个。”维吉尔盯着但丁，目光在内裤和他裆部游走。  
靠，那股要把他小兄弟剁下来塞进内裤的气势是怎么回事啊.....“就这一次，你总得让我适应适应，哥哥。”但丁快被自己撒娇式的语气恶心到了，可看维吉尔的脸色，他似乎挺受用的。  
他被塞进汽车，维吉尔又老妈子似的嘱咐了很多东西，便又打开空间目送但丁离去。维吉尔放大刚才给但丁看过的照片页面，这个页面隶属于一个标注着死亡名单的文件夹。维吉尔顺手删了文件，屏幕荧光照着银发男人散去笑意的脸。  
“没人能给我弟弟套上那种东西”安德鲁的哀嚎，安德鲁为逃跑撑坏的人类皮囊，安德鲁眼眶溢出的绿色粘液。维吉尔合上电脑，银色的眸子徐徐张开，他又想起了但丁颈部青紫的伤痕，因魔界的力量无法痊愈。  
“没有人。”他坚定的重复着。


	7. 回到我熟悉的世界一秒钟

7.回到我熟悉的世界一秒钟  
这条街和他的气质真是越来越相符了，但丁暗想。那些喷漆和黏在墙上的呕吐物的痕迹仿佛让他回到了地下街。车在即将亲吻上年久失修的铁栏杆时沉下了地平线。  
“哇，秘密基地~帅爆了！！如果我还是八岁肯定会这么感叹的。”漆黑的地下室似乎荒废已久，他嫌弃的蹭掉鞋底垃圾，阴影里窜出一个人影。“但丁是吗？好吧，你的名字和维吉尔一样奇怪。”是个女孩，见鬼他好久没见过女孩了。  
“我是凯特。”她打个招呼，不过依旧没打算把兜帽摘下来，伸出来的那只表示友好的手上，满是咒文。  
“那是诅咒吗？”女孩缩回手有点不自在。  
“我是灵媒，维吉尔应该告诉你了。这些符号这是一种有利于自我防御的暗示，也可以防止追踪....”  
“打住，饶了我，我的耳朵刚从维吉尔那逃出来，这事他告诉过你没？”  
好极了，现在沉默和尴尬快把但丁憋死在走廊里了。好个话题终结者....不过现在他终于开始真心为这个基地发出赞叹。他老哥真是太赞了！尽管他执拗的拒绝把“哥哥”这个称呼叫出口，没有其他意思，他只是不想像个小鬼似的。  
“我来说说任务吧，孟德斯正在生产一种糖果，对人类，恶魔，那菲利人都会成瘾，你只要潜入酒吧，搞一份样本回来就行。记住，要隐秘行事。”  
“哇哦，酒吧，还是维吉尔了解我~我得先问清楚，凯特，我是个垃圾混混没错，可我从不碰这类玩意，是皮肤接触式的？还是口服或气体之类的？”  
“大部分是针剂，但，但丁，那东西直接作用于血管会更快，不过你懂得，他们得先加点料把你放倒。”  
“好吧，这程序我倒是知道。”说到这但丁有点心不在焉，手指绕着自己的护身符玩。  
“那是恶魔弄的？”  
意识到凯特问起他脖子上的伤，但丁烫伤似的躲闪目光。“我找个东西给你遮遮，太明显了，现在恶魔们可就凭着这个找你呢。”凯特在自己的包里翻找一番，掏出一个朋克风的宽项链，一个金色的小牌子闪亮亮的。  
“再配个眼妆，去夜店绝对没问题的！”  
“嘿！我用绷带缠几圈就行了，干嘛非得打扮的那么...”  
“那么？”  
那么gay，他没好意思说出口，容易显得做贼心虚。张几下嘴，也找不出推脱的理由，嘟囔几句就任由小姑娘发挥去了。  
“但丁！”酒吧门口，凯特在通讯里喊住他。  
“怎么了？”  
“维吉尔是金融界有头有面的人，调查这里的工作是必要的，他却无法完成，也不放心交给别人来做，正好最近得知有你的信息。”  
“所以呢？”  
“我的意思是，他之前也得到过你的信息，却都没像这次那样竭尽全力，他虽然总是把任务放在第一位，但他真的在乎你，别怪他，但丁。”  
“不会的，那可是我老哥。谢啦凯特，对我说这么多。”  
“没什么，把通讯关了吧，会被发现的，必要时再联系吧”。那枚小小的耳钉式通讯器安静下来，在霓虹灯的映照下变换着色彩。  
但丁推开门，门铃声在一片喧闹中依旧引起不少人的注意，但丁感到视线蛛丝般黏在身上，浑身扫荡着，色情到野蛮，下流的口哨此起彼伏。  
好吧他承认他在那小姑娘的诱导下稍微大胆了些，一条破洞的黑皮裤，上身裸穿着一件滴的出水的黑色防晒衣，下摆有意无意勾画过腰线，搭配暗示束缚的项链和掩饰他凶恶眼神的普蓝色眼妆，用凯特的话来说就是“足够迷倒所有人。”  
自从无数个男人的视线也开始从他的腹股沟和臀缝滑过时，他不再怀疑凯特的话，而是竭力克制自己别把那几个混蛋的头砸进地里。  
但丁调整好表情准备和那个对他微笑的黑皮美人好好谈谈时，一只粗壮的手蹭过他的肩膀停在腰部。“我请你一杯吧，宝贝。”操你的！他险些掰断壮汉的手，动作到一半变成了调情似的抚摸。  
“我已经喝过不少了，只是这边我第一次来。”但丁说的有些忧伤，他得让自己看上去像被甩了，对男人来说，这种出来为情伤买醉的对象最容易下手。嘿，为什么他开始讨论怎么勾引男人了。  
总之，眼前的大家伙毫不犹豫的咬钩了。“你不常来玩吧？穿的有些太辣了，老手可不这么搞，容易被玩坏的，更何况你脸也不错。”  
“像一般这种时候我该说谢谢吗？”  
“一般这种时候你该干了这杯。”呵呵，但丁在心里暗笑，这混球是常客，和酒保串通好了在酒里下料。这次有戏！  
“算了，我反正是来喝酒的，不差你的这杯。”他一饮而尽。大个子眼里射出贪婪地光，他凑近了，鼻息像舌头一样舔来舔去，让人恶心，那手上的动作也开始不安分起来。“这很吵，我们换个更好的地方吧。”  
有手指钻进他裤子上的破洞，摸过大腿里侧。“我操...不是，我，我有点晕。”但丁回想着小黄书里的情节，学着咿咿呀呀的呻吟，暗自下了决心：等完事了之后，他要把这人渣的老二和咸猪手塞回他的娘胎里。但丁装模作样的倒在吧台上，大个子扛起“彻底昏迷”的但丁拐进没人的小巷，那里等着几个人。  
“走运了！碰上个长得好的骚货！就凭这张脸肯定能赚不少钱。”几个人捏着但丁的下巴来回看了几回，从随身的皮包里掏出个银色的小盒子，里面安静躺着一只注射器。  
针尖滴出透明的液体，落在但丁脖颈上滚动。他瞬间张开满是杀意的眼睛，他打碎了壮汉的锁骨，又击中一人下颌断了舌头，但丁有点热，有无名的恨意涌起，他瞳孔血红，双腿绞断人类的腰部。  
糟了！！他忽的冷静下来，有些莫名也有些后怕，全身的汗水被晚风吹的刺骨，他回过神，抓起装着针剂的盒子仓皇逃去。他总觉得不对劲，仿佛那怦怦心跳也不是自己的了。  
“凯特？凯特！！我拿到了！凯特回答我！！！”回应他的只有电流声“凯特？！”  
“但丁？是我。”  
啊，是他老哥的声音，没有一丝起伏，却叫他觉得别样温暖。“哥？”他没再吝啬自己的孩子气。  
“我在呢，快回来吧。”但丁一时无言，心情被这份安定感抚平了，只顾得赶路。  
“我回来啦。”基地里除了维吉尔还有其他几个人，但丁却毫不在意的拖长音调嚷嚷，垂着眼睛偷瞄哥哥，他总觉得心里痒痒的，好像在期待着什么。  
“我一直都在呢”他抬起头，维吉尔正看着他。他身上的熏香味又回来了，盖掉烦躁的真实，徒留恬静的虚假。


	8. 来自哥哥的爱的教育

8.来自哥哥的爱的教育  
“所以呢？我出卖色相把这东西带回来的目的是？”  
“让他们自食其果，双重意思，把它们搞出来的毒药塞回它们胃里。我已经入侵安全系统了。”  
“哇，你一直这么厉害的吗，维吉尔。”  
“是的。”  
“哎~~真不害臊啊。”  
“彼此彼此。”  
“好了，但丁，这几天就休息下，动作不要太大。”维吉尔合上电脑，仔细擦拭键盘后，借着夕阳余光检查有无残留指纹。维吉尔做好隐蔽，按下地下室的升降梯。  
叮的一声，维吉尔走进光里，但丁自觉跟上去“这两天去哪？”“去过你本来应得的生活。”  
但丁闻到了烤面包的香味合着其他新鲜食物的气息。他睡得还行，不是因为柔软的大床，而是他哥终于同意他枕着双枪入眠。硝烟和火药的确能叫他好过点，酒和女人也是如此。  
哦对了，该死的，女人。鉴于他最近病态的想证明自己性向的行为，他哥不准他再去找女人了。但丁只能委屈求全的在维吉尔的豪华浴室里撸上一两发。  
但丁听到门口维吉尔的脚步声停下了，迅速掐掉烟头丢进马桶。“你最近是不是太频繁了。”  
“靠！维吉尔连上厕所你都要跟着我吗？！这是男人的正常需求！别告诉我你从没碰过自己的老二！！”  
“我是说你抽烟的事。”  
“...”这就尴尬了。他的确有点神经质，中止了性生活又在这个优雅的环境里处处克制。更何况...更何况他梦见那个白色维吉尔的次数变多了，梦境的尺度也更加过分。  
一次梦境里的背入就能让他在现实世界躲他老哥半天，对着自家哥哥硬的发疼可不是寻常的兄弟相处方式。  
这些他难以启齿的心事似乎伤到了维吉尔，他总是一副欲言又止的样子，然后礼貌拉开两人的距离。  
他得做点什么，在两人的关系变得更糟之前。但丁下定了决心，不过，他现在只能像个小媳妇似的等他哥回来。  
维吉尔回来了，不过状态相当糟糕，他罕见的喝了酒，把几乎能杀人的凶恶表情坦坦荡荡摆在脸上。这是他唯一一次没给但丁打招呼，自顾自的打开笔记本。  
但丁开始行动了，就像老布鲁托骂过他的那样，他从来找不到好时机。  
“咳咳”那双眼睛看过来了。  
“老哥，我还没问过呢。”  
“什么？”  
“你有女朋友吗？”  
“没有。”又是一脸冷淡的样子，但丁突然回想起那个白色的哥哥在梦里凶猛的架势。  
“那你是基佬？”  
“你说是就是吧。” 维吉尔继续翻阅着电脑，似乎心情欠佳。这叫人怎么展开话题啊....但丁的直觉告诉他，现在还是别惹他老哥为妙。  
“好啦，我不烦你了，不过最后一件事，你屋子里的熏香味道好像越来越大了，我头晕。就这样，我先睡了啊。”  
“是吗？”维吉尔轻轻问道，把转身欲逃的弟弟推翻在地。“我去！我的脑壳！维吉尔你是不是有病！！”他俯身咬住那张聒噪的唇，温柔吸吮着，薄薄的下唇便像上了油彩一样红润好看。  
“还晕吗？”  
但丁半张着嘴，唾液顺着下颌的线条汇聚在锁骨。他有些恍惚，好久才回过味来“等下，老哥，你不打算解释下这个吗？”他点着嘴唇示意“别告诉我你情不自禁什么的，是个爷们都知道，那全是放屁。”  
“怎么？就和你亲那些女人一样，有问题吗？”维吉尔把屏幕转向但丁，上面全是他在酒吧里沾花惹草的截屏。“看啊，我的弟弟多受欢迎。”这回但丁又呆住了“你变态啊！老实说，你什么时候开始监视我的？”  
“你不会想知道的。”  
“我的老天啊，先不说你有跟踪狂属性，更操蛋的是你表达兄弟情的方式是亲自己的弟弟？”  
“准确的说是上他，你说，如果他只会为我硬起来，是不是就不用再离开了？如果他的所有需求都在我这儿...”  
维吉尔和他越挨越近，身上散发着从未有过的冷硬气息，但丁的表情有点僵硬，靠，这话从他哥嘴里蹦出来的瞬间，他就硬了。维吉尔显然也发现了这点，他在用膝盖恶意顶弄，但丁呼吸开始急促。说实在的他不怎么介意现实里的他哥也想搞他这件事，只是这个时机太糟了。现在谁还在乎这个！  
“唔...哈，老哥你还不了解我吗？不管男人女人，我可都是上面的那个！！”但丁刚想发力把维吉尔掀下来，就被掐住脖子。  
“不，是你不够了解我，弟弟，输入指令的人永远是我。”但丁的大衣被扯坏了，维吉尔咬住他的锁骨，那只带着医用手套的手握住但丁的阴茎。“啊...嗯。”那双手真凉，但丁想起了小时候，该死，他不该想这个的，背德的羞耻感爬上脊椎，那手指力道正好，描绘着他的形状。但丁的腰部开始挺动，一下下撞在他哥手心里。  
“真可爱啊，弟弟。”这话和着些酒气吹进他耳朵里，他就这么去了，用可以上耻辱榜的速度。“这倒是挺出乎意料的，明明很多人都碰过了。”  
维吉尔张开手掌，但丁的东西就挂在修长的手指上，他舔掉一点，表情平淡的像是在做什么研究报告。但丁脸色红的吓人，耳朵快烧得没知觉了。“我..我去你大爷的维吉尔！你要上就上！！没有你这么玩的！啊！”那手指沾着他剩下的白浊探进后穴，有意无意擦过前列腺，分剪着扩张。  
他要死在他哥手上了，窒息般的压迫感浪水般来来去去，但丁声音沙哑叫的又软又浪。“嗯...唔..你别...哥，你轻点，我，我不行了，我受不了。”“现在就求饶的话是不是太早了点？”维吉尔的手指出去了，将硬挺抵上湿润火热的穴口。  
“我操，等等....”他的请求依旧没得到回应，维吉尔真的说到做到，像台无情的机器那样执行着，但丁清晰的感受到了他哥的老二捅穿他的全过程，缓慢又绝望。随着小腹鼓起和后穴打开，快感终于盖过这种酸涩的疼痛，他扭着腰迎着他哥的频率操着自己，爽的像个嗑嗨了的妓女。  
但丁的里面又软又热，维吉尔看着但丁，看他舒服到忘记求饶，只懂得抽抽搭搭的掉眼泪，他怜爱的吻上弟弟哭红的眼角“现在可以求我了。”“唔...啊啊，骗，骗子。嗯！”  
“回答错误，还是说你今晚不想去了？”手指摩擦他敏感的囊袋，泛着凉意的指尖堵住但丁发烫的小孔“唔!”但丁颤抖起来，他想起了那个白色的混蛋笑着阻断他的射精，想起了被干到红肿的小穴和满嘴不知羞耻的下流话，想起他被按在镜面一样的地上，看着自己满脸淫荡，乳头吸得通红，前面却射不出任何东西。  
两张相似的脸重合了，但有什么不一样，他依稀记得维吉尔身上本来就很好闻，好像也并无熏香的习惯，一丝违和感涌上来，但丁来不及细想，就被身后挺动拉回现实。  
做个好孩子。“唔....去你的吧，维，你他妈是性无能吗！把嘴闭上，然后用你的精液喂饱我...”他咬伤了维吉尔的嘴唇，用力把自己从维吉尔身上抽出来，讨好似的跪趴着舔弄维吉尔的阴茎，白浊顺着还未闭合的小穴流在大腿上。  
“好孩子”维吉尔轻轻笑了，抚上但丁的喉结，坏小子昏睡过去，依旧把他含的很紧。“看吧但丁”他在弟弟耳廓上留下咬痕“不管多少次，你都会为我留下来。”


	9. 挑拨是非的脏饮料

9.挑拨是非的脏饮料  
“去你的...维吉尔。”自家弟弟做梦也不忘骂他。维吉尔看着但丁的睡脸开始犯难，昨天做过火了，他也没想到自己能失控到那种地步。  
酒精并不能影响他，但丁前几日的疏远也并不是导火索，一切都照常进行，一切本该照常进行，直到现在。“唔...哥？”但丁醒了，他挣扎着起来，在牵扯到腰部时疼得龇牙咧嘴，痛呼着摔进枕头。“嗷”他闷闷的叫了声。  
“但丁，我很抱歉。”他作为恐怖分子头头的好口才全不见了，半天憋出一句话，一句蠢到不行的话。但丁扭过脸看他“你太糟糕了你知道吗?”维吉尔低垂眼眸，他好像又回到了刚失去但丁的时候，幸运的是，这次他知道他活着。  
“我明白，所以我不会解释什么但丁。你随时可以去任何你想去的地方，只有一点请你相信，你对我来说是....”  
是什么?他说不出口也无法形容。  
“哇哦，说真的没那么严重老哥，你得好好听我把话说完，我是说你的表达方式太糟糕了，我还以为我才是不会说话的那个呢。其实你可以直接告诉我‘别走，但丁，我想你留下来’这虽然听着狗血，但要比干我一晚上好点不觉得吗？”他滚到他哥的腿上，抬头吹着哥哥垂下来的发丝。  
维吉尔的惊讶以肉眼可见的速度被笑容取代，温暖的仿佛带着体温。“我以为...”  
“得了吧，如果你是在修道院找到我的话也许还用得上那套安慰人的说辞，况且我也有爽到嘛。话说到底为什么你长得那么文艺，老二却像从原始部落借过来的那么大啊。”  
维吉尔被刚喝进去的水呛个半死，失态的模样逗得但丁咯咯笑，他一脚把维吉尔踢出房间“给我做顿好吃的！”  
餐桌上摆满了维吉尔烹饪的食物，蒸汽模糊了两人的距离。“明天要开始任务了。捣毁魔帝的饮料厂。”  
“遵命，老哥。”但丁回答得太快，被满嘴的食物噎到了。  
但丁是被维吉尔按着洗过澡才出门的，尽管维吉尔喜欢看到弟弟身上印着他的痕迹。“但丁，一定要小心。”维吉尔嘱咐道，递给但丁一片他最爱的草莓泡泡糖。  
但丁和凯特很轻易便混进了饮料工厂，旁人眼里他们像极了一对朋克风的情侣。  
“我都好久没喝过这个了”但丁敲敲冒着气泡的运输罐，里面的液体透明清亮。  
“幸好如此。”  
“什么？”  
女孩贴在但丁耳边悄悄说“我保证你看到它的原料后会吐得连昨天的早饭都不剩。”  
“靠！！我不需要这种保证好吗....”但丁锁好控制室的门，一脚踩进凯特画好的符咒里，地狱的热度溢满全身，黑曜石连同燥热一起破地而出。空间破裂把但丁摔在墙上，重力也变换了。一股恶臭差点把他熏晕在强腐蚀性的酸液里。  
“但丁!”维吉尔的声音透过通讯器有点失真，但及时唤回了但丁的注意力。有恶魔的残肢把他拖进酸液深处，但丁厌恶的把它们碾成肉末。  
“呼~我以前可没有喘得这么厉害过！”“这说明你已经离得很近了，那可是个大家伙，是只魅魔。”但丁表情雀跃起来，吹出响亮的口哨“好样的！哥，以后这样的福利多多益善啊！”哦也！大胸美女，前一秒，他还这样想着。  
但丁砍碎了阻挡在他和这几天见到的第一位女性（雌性）之间的门，扑面而来一股恶臭，一坨黄灿灿的口水或是其他什么毁了他的整张脸和引以为傲的发型。  
“斯巴达的小崽子，我五十里之外都能闻到你的臭味！！”一个不可名状的东西讲话了，他似乎曾经对这个场景有这深刻的印象，这还真是恶心到独一无二。  
但丁真的开始呕吐了，他身上又臭又腥，那东西淌进他的眼睛和耳朵里，瞬间，有无数个声音在他脑子里嚎起来。  
“但丁？贱人伊娃的崽子？！”“他和他父亲一样是个叛徒！！投靠了人类那边！”“你还想再杀我一次吗？”“那个叫维吉尔的恐怖分子头领在利用这个垃圾呢~~”。  
他没有那么脆弱的心灵，连恶魔的一两句蛊惑都接受不了，奇怪的是，这些垃圾嚷嚷的废话却像刀子一样扎进他的心里，怪异的既视感推搡着他前进，“不，这不是我的想法！”泛起一片酸痛，魅魔的毒素在放大他的情绪。  
“从我的脑袋里滚出去！！”他头痛欲裂，咬紧牙把子弹打进那个巨型排泄物的嘴里。“怎么？说中你的心事了吗？小崽子！瞧瞧你的嘴脸，像极了伊娃那个被斯巴达抛弃独自受死的废物！这次想不想换个玩法？先杀了你哥哥，再杀掉孟德斯？”  
“我要撕烂你的丑脸，怪物。”他开始失控，魔力四溢，掀翻地面，他的头发变得像维吉尔的一样银白，血顺着泪痕滴答滴答的淌。  
他一拳一拳结结实实打在魅魔身上，顿时皮开肉绽，血肉模糊。那个老东西嚎叫着求饶，身体萎缩，喷出花粉似的粉末，渐渐没了动静，残留的魔力流进他背后的纹章。  
“但丁？但丁！你还好吗！魅魔分泌的液体有迷幻作用，你...”咔！但丁捏碎了通信，他的大脑叫嚣着，无数声音诱惑着他，还有维吉尔的那个。“你对我来说是....”  
“是工具”“是棋子”有恶魔笑着补充。“你以为你是什么？”一切都安静了，他什么都不是，他现在想起来了。他就是个地下的垃圾，有一天希望有个名叫哥哥的奇迹，于是他的哥哥出现了，出现在他自甘堕入的幻境里。  
他从很小的时候就不再相信奇迹了，虚假的幸福背后总是绝对的残忍。六岁的他记下了，二十几岁的他又忘却了。他躺在地上，有鸟一样的恶魔过来啄他的眼睛，扯下他的手臂。  
但丁不想动，失血和疼痛会让他清醒过来，现在，他想醒过来又想永远这么糊涂着，但丁感到平生未有的恐惧绝望，不敢多想分毫，他完了，他想，他好像爱上这片幻觉了。

不知过了多久，他在指定的地点见到了维吉尔和凯特，女孩惊呼一声，快跑上来扶他，他迅速拍掉那只搭上肩膀的手“给我滚开，人类。”凯特愣住了“但丁，是我，我是凯特。  
你看上去糟透了，我只想帮你。”  
他的手还是警觉的按在刀上。维吉尔轻轻把女孩护在身后“但丁，发生了什么？你的魔力消耗过头了。”他伸手拨掉弟弟头上干瘪的血块，但丁感受着，感受着手指穿过发丝时的缠绵拉扯，这个世界在试图留住他。  
但丁看见了两个哥哥，维吉尔还保持着关切问他的神态姿势，白色的那个维吉尔俯身轻嗅，一如既往嘲弄着他“欢迎回到现实世界亲爱的弟弟。”  
他惨白的胸口浮出一个足以致命的刀痕，似有似无漂浮着黑色粒子，男人绕过但丁仔细端详那个定格的维吉尔，发出不屑的气音“真是无趣啊，但丁，杀了自己的老哥后，你就靠这个无聊的闹剧度日吗？”  
“你在说什么？”被叛逆穿刺的胸口，四下飞溅的血液，被空间裂痕吞噬的背影，但丁的记忆加载回来了，却依旧维持着先前的神态语调。白色家伙身上的气味干净的像是空气,带着足以让人生存下去的安全感。  
“这里有两个世界，但丁。你希望哪个是真实的？”白色的哥哥笑着走了，只剩下地上干涸的血迹无声的指控着他。  
10.再借我半日安歇  
“但丁，发生了什么？你的魔力消耗过头了。”他回来了,眼眸低垂，尽


	10. 再借我半日安歇

10.再借我半日安歇  
“但丁，发生了什么？你的魔力消耗过头了。”他回来了,眼眸低垂，尽力维持表情。  
“我需要洗个澡然后睡一觉，让我一个人呆着。”他没去看维吉尔，低着头快步离开了，他会离开这里的，但不是现在。首先要给脑子里恶魔们喋喋不休的幻觉按个暂停 。  
“但丁！你需要检查！你.....”  
“先别打扰他，给他点时间。然后我们会好好谈谈。”维吉尔转过身，没再看但丁消失的背影。  
但丁一路跑回了地下街，混混们见鬼似的瞧他，他们可是亲眼看见他被一个嗜血的男人带走了。  
“小子！”疯子听见他的脚步，丢下手里的活冲出来抱住他，他反手拍拍老人结实的背，许久对方叹了口气“我是真的老了，禁不起你这么折腾。”  
“我给你发过短信了，这可不怪我。”  
“小混蛋！你知道我就认识那么两个字！”还沾着机油的拳头在他头上来了一下。老头子看见他脏兮兮的白发和消失的项圈欲言又止。  
“老头子，给我点你的圣水或者什么其他净化用的鬼东西。越猛越好。”  
“这我倒是有，不过你确定？那可是有副作用的。”  
“快点！我的脑子要炸了！”但丁脸色惨白，努力把手指从枪的保险上拿下来，老头子见势不妙一头钻进屋里翻箱倒柜一番，拎出个装着粉红液体的瓶子，把里面的东西淋了但丁满脸。  
但丁透过液体凝视粉色的世界，一会异常便消失了“额，这味道好怪啊，解释一下？”这太操蛋了，因为吸进几口液体，他的声音变得有尖又细，视野也低了不少。  
一伸手袖子便耷拉下来，在腿边垂着，他真的受够全身湿透的感觉了，等会，疯子看他的表情怎么不太对劲。  
“‘对亲爱的主绝对诚实’，净化你身上所有非人的部分，你不是有恶魔附身了吗？正好用到！”  
等一下，非人的部分？！他那菲利人的血统呢？！他很早可就有超人般的自愈能力了。“靠！你这不坑我吗！！！我现在变成几岁了？说！！”  
但丁跳起来踢向疯子裤裆。“你个小混蛋！！你到底怎么回事？咋就和正常人不一样呢？这东西副作用也就是嗜睡之类的，怎么到你这就变异了？！！”  
这事确实怪不得老头子，但丁自知理亏依旧气鼓鼓的，卷好裤腿，扔下几张钞票。叛逆从身体里掉出来，他只能勉强抱着。“算了，我还是找我哥去，他肯定有办法。”但丁说的无奈，他还眷恋着那份致命的温暖。  
小家伙习惯性的蹬地却没跳出多少距离，只好骂骂咧咧得小跑着赶路。“等一下？小子，你还有哥哥？”老头子的疑惑叫他远远甩在身后。  
出了这条街但丁便耗尽体力，他蹦跳着挥手，理会他的不是出租车，而是警察。“你是谁家的孩子？怎么到这来的？”  
这让他怎么回答，维吉尔在公司的假名他又不知道，总不能报上全城通缉的恐布分子头头的名号吧.....  
“我没事，我找的到回家的路，谢-谢”但丁悄悄后退，高大的巡警却拽住他的手臂。“孩子，这些武器是谁的？这一带相当危险，你先住在局里吧，我们问你点事。”开什么国际玩笑，除了叛逆，他瘦小可怜的身体上还带着两把枪呢！还是改装过的那种！  
但丁咬紧牙掰断自己的拇指关节，从男人宽大的手掌中抽出手，撒腿就跑。叛逆拖在地上，被磨得滋啦响。他的武器越来越沉，身后还有人紧紧追他。他又使出老把戏，灵活窜进七拐八拐的小巷子里，蹲在垃圾桶后面悄悄藏着。  
好像回到了小时候，又好像旁观着自己的人生。  
等听不到脚步声，便掏出手机拨通那个熟悉的号码。铃声从他身后传来，他回头一看，维吉尔在巷口来来回回的找他。“哥！”维吉尔并没有理他，“哥！！老哥！！”他抓住维吉尔衣角，把叛逆剑尖戳在他昂贵的皮鞋上。  
“但丁？？！”维吉尔这才愣愣的问出一句。  
11.致你被世界允许的软弱  
他默不作声坐在哥哥车子里的场景有些似曾相识，只是这次，维吉尔明显憋着笑。“老哥，你要是敢笑出声，我就打烂你的鼻子。”不过说真的，他够得到他老哥的鼻子吗....  
“太可爱了，但丁。”维吉尔终于忍不住去揉他毛绒绒的脑袋，他左躲右闪，别这么温柔的对我啊...但丁苦笑“靠！别摸了，我要秃了，赶紧说还有什么任务？”  
维吉尔瞬间严肃起来“我们还是先来解决下你的身高问题。”  
但丁刚要骂娘，维吉尔便迅速去掉他嘴里的烟，塞进去一颗草莓味的糖堵住了他的抱怨。“昨晚我们的工作人员终于攻破了蒙蒂斯的电视台，现在外面乱作一团，谣言四起，甚至还有世界末日的版本。”  
维吉尔笑着，“等杀掉孟德斯，世界就会回到我们手里。”但丁静静听着，脑内画面走马灯般闪过，泛着命运已定的悲凉。  
“嗯..是我们和人类手里，老实说我不在乎世界还是恶魔们会怎样，只要和你一起就行。”这次他说出来了。  
“昨天工厂里，恶魔对你说了什么吗？”  
“放心吧，老哥谁对我好谁对我坏，我还是感觉的出来的，我这么混蛋一个人你都不在乎，我还能嫌弃你吗？”  
维吉尔亲在他小小的嘴唇上，“那么你也放心，我不是什么想毁灭世界的魔王，至少现在不再是了。”  
车内一时无言，但丁鼻子有点酸，有眼泪莫名在眼眶里打转，他一直偏着头假装看远处的风景，直到鼻梁撞上哥哥的后背。  
“到家了，但丁。要哥哥抱吗？”维吉尔把但丁抱起来放在肩上，惹得小家伙大吼大叫“把老子放下来！！”他揍了下野小子的屁股，才终于静音。  
维吉尔在电视墙上摸索半天，按下开关，在升起的墙面里拿出一瓶猩红的粉末。“明天把这个喝下去。”  
“我现在喝也行吧？这样太奇怪了。”  
“明天才有效。”维吉尔在但丁的哀嚎中背过身坏笑着。但丁冲了澡，换好衣服，他才发现维吉尔有很多不属于自己风格的衣服，从小到大，贯穿各个年龄段，其中缘由自不必多说。  
他老哥又趴在电脑上工作，一如既往。但丁废了好大力气才拿到冰箱上层的甜甜圈，有些怨念的看着自己的小短手，变成人类带给他很多麻烦，他好像变得软弱了。  
大名鼎鼎的地下街硬汉托尼成了个小哭包，一份意料之外的甜点加餐就让他激动的热泪盈眶，小家伙恨不得立刻扑进自家老哥怀里。  
“见鬼的维吉尔！见鬼的甜甜圈！”他狠狠咬下一口嘴里的面包，咒骂着钻进维吉尔的手臂里，他想和他哥再多呆一会，就一会儿。他倔强的套着那件过大的外套，衣摆拖在地上，既可笑又可爱。  
眼前的脑袋晃啊晃得，维吉尔一连输错了好几个代码。  
“但丁...”  
“好好好，我不烦你!先说清楚不是我想粘着你啊，这是副作用！”但丁干脆在老哥腿上躺平了，手脚耷拉着，他看着维吉尔的侧脸，屏幕的闪动照得眼里荧光点点。  
另一个世界的维吉尔会等他吗？等他滑稽的歉意和无力地拯救...另一个世界的维吉尔会原谅他吗？原谅他致命的伤害和桀骜不驯...但丁想了好多，好久，渐渐地睡熟了。  
他现在不用枕着枪也能睡得很好，这是好事情，维吉尔心想。坏事情就是小家伙睡得口水直流，浸湿了维吉尔的裤裆。  
他关掉电脑，抱着但丁钻进被子，那双小手把他的衬衫攥得太紧，明天一定会皱巴巴的，但他不想熨平这到痕迹，这将是但丁剩下的最后痕迹。他要走了，为了那个该死的自己重回冰冷残酷的世界，他知道，关于弟弟的事，他一直知道。  
夜深了，维吉尔和但丁把彼此抱得很紧，很紧。


	11. 致你被世界允许的软弱

.致你被世界允许的软弱  
他默不作声坐在哥哥车子里的场景有些似曾相识，只是这次，维吉尔明显憋着笑。“老哥，你要是敢笑出声，我就打烂你的鼻子。”不过说真的，他够得到他老哥的鼻子吗....  
“太可爱了，但丁。”维吉尔终于忍不住去揉他毛绒绒的脑袋，他左躲右闪，别这么温柔的对我啊...但丁苦笑“靠！别摸了，我要秃了，赶紧说还有什么任务？”  
维吉尔瞬间严肃起来“我们还是先来解决下你的身高问题。”  
但丁刚要骂娘，维吉尔便迅速去掉他嘴里的烟，塞进去一颗草莓味的糖堵住了他的抱怨。“昨晚我们的工作人员终于攻破了蒙蒂斯的电视台，现在外面乱作一团，谣言四起，甚至还有世界末日的版本。”  
维吉尔笑着，“等杀掉孟德斯，世界就会回到我们手里。”但丁静静听着，脑内画面走马灯般闪过，泛着命运已定的悲凉。  
“嗯..是我们和人类手里，老实说我不在乎世界还是恶魔们会怎样，只要和你一起就行。”这次他说出来了。  
“昨天工厂里，恶魔对你说了什么吗？”  
“放心吧，老哥谁对我好谁对我坏，我还是感觉的出来的，我这么混蛋一个人你都不在乎，我还能嫌弃你吗？”  
维吉尔亲在他小小的嘴唇上，“那么你也放心，我不是什么想毁灭世界的魔王，至少现在不再是了。”  
车内一时无言，但丁鼻子有点酸，有眼泪莫名在眼眶里打转，他一直偏着头假装看远处的风景，直到鼻梁撞上哥哥的后背。  
“到家了，但丁。要哥哥抱吗？”维吉尔把但丁抱起来放在肩上，惹得小家伙大吼大叫“把老子放下来！！”他揍了下野小子的屁股，才终于静音。  
维吉尔在电视墙上摸索半天，按下开关，在升起的墙面里拿出一瓶猩红的粉末。“明天把这个喝下去。”  
“我现在喝也行吧？这样太奇怪了。”  
“明天才有效。”维吉尔在但丁的哀嚎中背过身坏笑着。但丁冲了澡，换好衣服，他才发现维吉尔有很多不属于自己风格的衣服，从小到大，贯穿各个年龄段，其中缘由自不必多说。  
他老哥又趴在电脑上工作，一如既往。但丁废了好大力气才拿到冰箱上层的甜甜圈，有些怨念的看着自己的小短手，变成人类带给他很多麻烦，他好像变得软弱了。  
大名鼎鼎的地下街硬汉托尼成了个小哭包，一份意料之外的甜点加餐就让他激动的热泪盈眶，小家伙恨不得立刻扑进自家老哥怀里。  
“见鬼的维吉尔！见鬼的甜甜圈！”他狠狠咬下一口嘴里的面包，咒骂着钻进维吉尔的手臂里，他想和他哥再多呆一会，就一会儿。他倔强的套着那件过大的外套，衣摆拖在地上，既可笑又可爱。  
眼前的脑袋晃啊晃得，维吉尔一连输错了好几个代码。  
“但丁...”  
“好好好，我不烦你!先说清楚不是我想粘着你啊，这是副作用！”但丁干脆在老哥腿上躺平了，手脚耷拉着，他看着维吉尔的侧脸，屏幕的闪动照得眼里荧光点点。  
另一个世界的维吉尔会等他吗？等他滑稽的歉意和无力地拯救...另一个世界的维吉尔会原谅他吗？原谅他致命的伤害和桀骜不驯...但丁想了好多，好久，渐渐地睡熟了。  
他现在不用枕着枪也能睡得很好，这是好事情，维吉尔心想。坏事情就是小家伙睡得口水直流，浸湿了维吉尔的裤裆。  
他关掉电脑，抱着但丁钻进被子，那双小手把他的衬衫攥得太紧，明天一定会皱巴巴的，但他不想熨平这到痕迹，这将是但丁剩下的最后痕迹。他要走了，为了那个该死的自己重回冰冷残酷的世界，他知道，关于弟弟的事，他一直知道。  
夜深了，维吉尔和但丁把彼此抱得很紧，很紧。


	12. 无法脱口的挽留

他康复了，但丁比划着拳脚，掂起手里的叛逆和他最宝贝的两把枪“早啊~坏女孩~”他亲了下枪身，像个虔诚的信徒。  
凯特和维吉尔都在等他，等他一起商量最后的计划，维吉尔的计划缜密细致，他听得很认真，连一两句俏皮话也没有。两人察觉到他的异常，凯特的试探被他的玩笑话糊弄过去，而维吉尔只是不动声色的继续安排着一切事务，直到他对上了但丁看过来的眼睛。但丁跳上维吉尔二楼的办公室，翻进窗户，维吉尔正坐着等他。  
“说吧”维吉尔静静听着。  
“再见了，老哥。”但丁扯出个大大咧咧的笑容，锁上门，把武器装备一件件丢在地上，发出一串叮叮当当的声响，他跨坐在维吉尔身上狠狠吻住他。他们几乎吞吃着对方一般，牙齿碰撞，舌头纠缠，但丁下唇挂着血珠，被维吉尔涂抹开。  
“这大概是世上最悲情的妆容吧，弟弟。”  
“你都不问问我为什么要走吗？”但丁跪在维吉尔两腿间，用牙咬着裤链往下拉，他哥哥的阴茎呈半勃状态，但丁撸动几下“我并不擅长这个，不过我会为你喜欢上的。”  
他极富技巧的舔弄着，把那硬挺认真吞下去，舌尖顶弄着马眼，手指揉搓着阴囊，他感觉维吉尔抓住他的头发，随后便是一次深喉“唔！”但丁没反抗，配合着哥哥的频率调整呼吸,脸颊因缺氧泛着浅红。  
“为什么要走？”  
维吉尔的声音有些沙哑，胯骨拍打但丁的脸颊，几次剧烈的挺动后，他射在但丁嘴里，但丁小心翼翼把阴茎从酸麻的嘴里抽出来，他吞下嘴里的粘稠，只剩一滴精液挂在嘴角。  
“因为要救你，老哥，那个真实的，差点被我杀掉的你。我不能只顾自己快活，把他孤零零的丢在那边。”  
但丁脱掉了裤子，裸穿着他洗到发白的风衣。他的后穴湿漉漉的一张一合，腿上绑着跳蛋开关。维吉尔的舔弄让他胸前的小粒愈发敏感，但丁扭着腰，用臀缝磨蹭维吉尔的老二。他的手指探进后穴夹住那根湿漉漉的粉色电线，维吉尔阻止了他的动作。  
“你是想自己来吗？老哥。”他被翻过来压在办公桌上，乳尖擦过冰凉的桌面，维吉尔用力的挺进把那颗震动的小东西顶的更深。“啊啊啊！”维吉尔的阴茎画着圈操他，在碰到他前列腺时，抓住他软趴趴的腰挺的更深。“唔..哈，哥，操我。啊啊，用力点，我还要。”

维吉尔不知疲倦的满足他的弟弟，但丁爽的脑袋嗡鸣，精液溅上下颌，顺着剧烈起伏的胸口流下来，维吉尔也释放在他里面。那粉色的小东西依旧颤动着，但丁呻吟着把它拽出来。维吉尔咬在他的喉结上，重重吮吸着。  
“所以这算是我的分别礼物吗?”  
但丁没作声，不知为何他现在听不得分别二字，眼泪瞬间涌出来，他用手臂挡住表情，他明明做好准备了。  
“操你的维吉尔。”他的声音变了调，这次离别没了争吵，反而让人更加心痛。  
“老哥，我教过你了，关于留住我的方法。你可以试试，那很管用。”留住我，但丁在心里咆哮着。  
“我在呢，但丁。”维吉尔只是亲吻他的耳廓。  
“操你的，维吉尔！！留住我！”他带着哭腔咆哮，那双手把维吉尔的衬衫攥得太紧，那衬衫明天一定会皱巴巴的，但这个维吉尔不会再熨平这道痕迹了，这是但丁剩下的最后痕迹。  
没人说话，空气中一个呼吸的律动渐渐消失了。过了许久，一只没有温度的冰凉手掌把他的手臂移开，那张和石膏一样雪白的脸闯进视野，依旧带着笑意，只是少了讽刺“看吧，但丁我一直都在，欢迎回来。”  
白色的植物在他身后摇曳，投下漆黑的阴影。  
“这是哪？”但丁穿好衣服，身体里精液流动是梦境存在过的证明。  
“是地狱，是你老哥坠落下去的地方。”  
但丁终于看到了那个深不见底的山谷，义无反顾跳了下去。


End file.
